Tree/Birchnut
Birchnut Tree= |renew = Yes |biome = Deciduous Forest |spawnCode = "deciduoustree"}} |-| Poison Birchnut Tree= x3 x3 (stump) |spawnCode = "deciduoustree"}} The Birchnut Tree is a tree introduced in the Reign of Giants DLC. When chopped, it'll drop 3-5 Log and 1 Birchnut during most seasons. Standing under one offers moderate protection from Rain and Overheating. Angering the Trees When cutting down any of the forms of Birchnut Tree that drop Birchnuts, there is a 50% chance that other Birchnut Trees in the area will "awaken" and begin attacking anything in the area unless it is winter. Unlike the somewhat similar Treeguards, angry Birchnut Trees have to be felled with an Axe or any of the other methods that will destroy the average tree. Because of this, torching an angry Birchnut Tree is the easiest tactic to destroy it. After enough time has passed, angered Birchnut Trees will calm down and return to their normal state. The player can also plant Birchnuts nearby to attempt to pacify them. There is currently no day limit as to when they will begin to appear, compared to the 3 days for the Treeguards. Once an angry Birchnut Tree has been killed, its stump can be dug up with a Shovel to yield an additional Living Log. Attacks An angry Birchnut Tree spawns up to 5 Birchnutters at a time. They will also do a root attack that homes in slightly on the players position. Seasonal Changes During Autumn, the tree's leaves will turn a dying brown and slowly fall. During Winter, the tree will be bare and will not drop Birchnuts. Birchnuts are also less aggressive than usual. Poison birchnut trees also never spawn in winter. Tips *Try thinking of the Birchnut trees as a source of Living Logs and Nightmare Fuel more than a source of regular logs, due to the mass of Poison Birchnut Trees that spawn from a minimal amount of chopping. *Keeping one Poison Birchnut Tree alive will result in a useful "farm" of sorts for Birchnuts, which can be used for food, but more importantly more Living Logs and Nightmare Fuel. *Take care while chopping these, amassing birchnuts will summon a Dragonfly and may be a challenge to fight it. Trivia *In the first version of the Reign of Giants, it was simply named "Deciduous Tree". *Chopping an angry Birchnut Tree may lead to others waking, which can end in a whole forest being chopped down. *Though not true Treeguards, the similarities between the "poison" Birchnut Trees and the Treeguards has led to people referring to them as "Birchnut Treeguards" and "Birchguards". *Despite having white bark, it drops normal logs with brown bark. *Pigs and mobs that are able to smash structures are the only mobs that can destroy a poison birchnut tree. Bugs *If the player is too far away from the Birchnut Tree when it turns passive again, it will continue to appear with the poison build and drop the poison build's loot, though it will no longer fight the player. *If the player survives a night near the limits of the tree's attack range, there is a slight possibility that the tree will be pacified the next day Gallery Birchnut Trees autumn.jpg|Deciduous trees of various colors that appear during autumn and most of spring. Bare Birchnut Tree.jpg|Deciduous tree in winter. SpringBirchnut.png|Maxwell with some birchnut trees in spring, as he inspects one. Burnt.jpg|A burnt Birchnut Tree. birchnuttentacle.png| A birchnut tentacle spawned by a Poison Birchnut Tree. ru:Лиственное дерево Category:Plants Category:Mobs Category:Monsters Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Reign of Giants